New Life
by BlueEyesMaster
Summary: Giovanni gets thrown out of Team Rocket and has no choice but to head to the shelter of a woman from his past and start a new life. GiovanniDelia Story
1. Your Not The Boss

**Giovanni is the best pokemon character ever. Please View**

**Chapter One**

**Your Not The Boss**

Giovanni sat in his nice leather chair and quickly ran his eyes over sheets of paper. His Persian yawned as it laid lazily on the floor next to him. Giovanni slammed his fist onto the table cursing.

Persian opened an eye and then slowly closed it again." Its been three months and no one has captured any rare pokemon, what the hell could they be doing," Giovanni yelled.

He then stopped yelling when he heard his intercom speaker turn on." Mr. Giovanni, Butch and Cassidy are here to see you," Giovanni's secretary said.

" Send them in," Giovanni responded. He looked up and watched as two of his most worthless Team Rocket members walked in.

" You two better be coming here to explain why you haven't captured any pokemon for over three months," Goivanni yelled. Butch looked over to Cassidy and they both nodded.

Giovanni watched as the two ran around his desk towards him and they each grabbed on arm." What are you doing, get your hands off me," Giovanni yelled.

Just then several rocket grunts ran in. Giovanni then felt himself being lifted into the air and carried out of his office.

People walked outside the Viridian City Gym going about their average day. Everyone soon stopped when they heard yells of curses and turned to see about ten people carrying Giovanni out of the gym.

Once they were outside they roughly threw him down on the dirt path, ruining his nice orange suit." Why you idiots, who do you think you are?" Giovanni yelled.

" We're members of Team Rocket and you aren't are boss anymore, we're tired of your stupid dreams and ambitions, Giovanni your fired," Butch said. He then walked back inside with everyone else.

" You can't fire me, my famliy started Team Rocket," Giovanni yelled. He got up and brushed himself off and proceeded to the door. As he neared they opened and out flew a suitcase and his Persian.

Persian fell on top of him causing him to fall in the dirt yet again. Giovanni opened his eyes and saw Persian on top of his chest. Persian began licking Giovanni's face as he laid there.

He then pushed Persian off of him and jumped up again. He then with anger charged at the gym doors. He ran full speed into them and smashed his face into the glass window.

" Damn they locked it," he cursed rubbing his sore nose. He then slumped in defeat and walked over to his suitcase. He picked it up and looked around.

" Where do we go from here?" he asked looking at Persian. Persian simply yawned in response.

" The nearst town is Pallet Town and we both know who lives there," Giovanni said. Persian meowed in reply.

" Well she is the only one I know to go to on such short notice, lets go," Giovanni said. He began his walk down the Viridian streets with Persian walking next to him.

The two walked through various tall grasses and also past a few traveling trainers. It soon became dark and cold and then rain began to fall.

" Just great my luck, I get overthrown from my Team Rocket position, forced to go to the town where a woman from my past lives, and also it begins to rain, does go hate me?" Giovanni yelled.

Persian simply meowed and shook off the water attached to his fur. Giovanni crossed his arms around his body to try and keep some warmth in it.

" Lucky you, you get fur," he said looking at Persian. He then faced foward and slammed into a road sign.

" Damn, who places a sign on the path," Giovanni cursed again. He then looked at the sign which read " Pallet Town".

" Finally we're here," Giovanni said. Then Persian and him walked into the small populated town. A little ways down the path a small house stood.

Inside a middle aged woman stood in her kitchen preparing her dinner." Mr. Mime could you please get me the spices from the cabinet," the woman asked to her helpful pokemon friend.

" Mr. Mime," he said in response and begn to file through a nearby cabinet. Just then a doorbell rang.

" Who could that be at this hour?" the woman asked. She wiped her hands clean and walked into the the hallway. She made her way to the front door and opened it.

She gasped at what she saw. Giovanni stood outside in his drenched suit next to a soggy and wet Persian." Hey Delia how are you?" Giovanni asked.

Delia quickly shut the door and locked it. Outside Giovanni sighed and looked at his Persian.

" That went better than I expected," he said. Delia stood on the other side of the door trying to catch her breath.

'What does he want with me, I quit Team Rocket long ago can't he just leave me alone,' Delia thought to herself.

" Delia, Delia its me Giovanni," Giovanni called from the other side.

" Go away, can't you leave me alone, I'm not with Team Rocket anymore," Delia yelled to Giovanni.

" Neither am I,'' he replied. Delia opened her eyes and slowly cracked open the door.

" Your not?" she asked.

" Welling seeing as they decided to ' fire me' I'm not anymore," he said. Delia closed her eyes for a second and began to think.

" Delia please its raining, its cold, and I have no wher else to go," Giovanni said. Delia opened her eyes, she wasn't the one to let someone stay outside in the cold rain, even if that someone was Giovanni.

She slowly opened the door and moved aside." Please come in," she said. Giovanni nodded and and walked in along with Persian. Once they were in Delia closed the door.

" You should get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold, the bathroom is down the hall to the left and your persian here I'll take and dry off," Delia said smiling. Giovanni nodded and picked his suitcase up and headed to the bathroom.

He entered it and after five minutes exited in a nice black suit. He then headed to the kitchen where he found Delia combing Persian's now silk dry fur back.

" There you go, all nice and dry," she said scratching under Persian's chin. Persian purred as she did this.

" Usually he dosen't let other people pet him besides me," Giovanni said. Delia turned and smiled.

" I have a effect on pokemon you could say," she answered. She then signaled Giovanni to a chair which he excepted.

" So what happen to you again?'' Delia asked.

" Well I guess my men thought it would be smart to throw me out of my gym and tell me I was fired, how can they fire me when my family started Team Rocket?" Giovanni asked.

" I don't know, but look at it this way you can start your life over now, do whatever you want to do," Delia said. Giovanni nodded and then looked at her.

" So what have you done with you life, ever since you quit?'' Giovanni asked.

" I got married and settled down here with my husband, we soon had a son and everything was fine, until my husband got up and decided to leave me," Delia said.

" Your son is that young Ash isn't he?" Giovanni asked.

" Yes thats him, he's out on some new journey now, which is good, if he came home and saw you here he'd probably go nuts," Delia said laughing. Giovanni couldn't resist and he let out a little chuckle.

" Well let me so you to your room, you'd probaly like to get some sleep," Delia said getting up. Giovanni rose also and he followed her out of the kitchen with Persian behind him.

They walked until they came to a small bedroom which was probably used for a kid." This is Ash's room you can use it for now," Delia said.

Giovanni entered the small room and placed his suitcase onto a nightstand." Thank you Delia for taking me in," Giovanni said.

" Your welcome, have a good night Giovanni," Delia said and closed the door. Giovanni looked down at his Persian.

" Well lets get some sleep buddy, tormorrow we'll figure out what to do, maybe I'll get a real job," Giovanni said. Persian did a short purr and jumped onto the bed.

" What how hard can a real job be," Giovanni said shutting the room's light off.

**Next Chapter: Getting a Job**

**Please Review**


	2. Getting A Job

**I don't own Pokemon**

**Thank you guys for good reviews, I think this couple should have more stories and thats why I'm here.**

**Please Review**

**Chapter Two**

**Getting A Job**

Sunlight shown through the blinds of the room and landed on the face of Giovanni. Giovanni stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes to the light of the morning sun. Giovanni yawned and sat up in bed and stretched out his arms.

He looked around and saw Persian was gone and that the door was open." Probably looking for some breakfast," Giovanni said getting out of bed. He searched through his suitcase and found his black bath robe and quickly threw it over his shoulders.

He then tied it closed and walked out of his room. He found his feet taking him to the kitchen. When he entered he saw Persian on the floor eating from a dish and he then spotted Delia sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

" Finally woke," she said smiling. Giovanni nodded and walked over to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee. Once he had done that his sat himself down at the table across from Delia. He looked on the table and grabbed the morning paper.

" Whats you looking for?" Delia asked.

" A job," Giovanni answered. He then raised an eyebrow when he heard Delia let out a small laugh.

" I'm sorry its just funny to see the once powerful leader of Team Rocket looking through the morning paper for a ' real job'" Delia said smiling again. Giovanni just grunted and continued his search for a job.

" Ah here we go, the local Poke-Center is looking for some help," Giovanni said triumphantly.

" Aren't usually people who work in Poke-Centers nurse Joys?" Delia asked.

" So whats your point," Giovanni said.

" Well their all women, your a man," Delia laughed out. Giovanni grunted yet again.

" I can just picture you in a nice pink dress like Nurse Joy," Delia said laughing again. Giovanni sighed and got up from the table.

" Going to go get your job?" Delia asked.

" Yes and by the way, there is nothing wrong with a man working at a Poke-Center," Giovanni said. Delia smiled and got up from the table.

" Your right as long as you take care of the Pokemon its okay, good luck," Delia said giving words of encouragement.

" Hey I don't need luck, I'm Giovanni," Giovanni said walking to his room.

" I hope your right," Delia called after him.

**Poke-Center**

Giovanni sat nervously behind Nurse Joy's desk as she read over his resume he had quickly typed before leaving the house.

" So Mr. Giovanni do you have any experience with Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked.

" Well I've been a trainer since age ten and I'm still one now," Giovanni answered.

" Well we do have an opening as a helper, maybe if you work a little today I can see how you progress and decide to hire you," Nurse Joy said. Giovanni smiled and stood up.

" Thank you Joy," He said. Nurse Joy smiled and then handed Giovanni some clothes.

" You can use the bathroom to put this uniform on," Nurse Joy said. Giovanni stopped smiling and suddenly froze. He then got this image of him wearing a pink dress like Joy.

' Please don't tell me Delia was right about me wearing the same clothes, that woman cursed me,' Giovanni yelled inside his head.

" Mr. Giovanni are you okay?" Nurse Joy asked. Giovanni shook his head and turned back to Joy.

" Yes I'm fine," Giovanni said taking the uniform from Joy. He then exited the room and headed into the bathroom. He then smiled as he exited a few minutes later.

He wore brown pants and a long white coat. " Well thats a relief," Giovanni said looking at his uniform. He then walked into a medical room and waited for Nurse Joy to return.

He sat there until the doors opened and Nurse Joy wheeled a Ponyta in on a cart. " This will be your first test Mr. Giovanni I want you to give this Ponyta a check up," Nurse Joy said. There was then a ringing of a bell up front.

" I'll get that, you just give this Ponyta her check up," Nurse Joy said walking out of the room. Giovanni looked at the Ponyta and froze.

" How do you give a Ponyta a check up?" he asked himself. He then looked down onto a cart and saw a box of rubber gloves. Giovanni thought for a second and than grabbed one and placed it on his left hand. He then looked down at the Ponyta's behind and gulped.

Nurse Joy sat outside talking to a trainer when the sound of a horse caught her ears. She then heard a loud hit and watched as Giovanni came flying through the doors and across the room into a wall. Nurse Joy ran out from behind the desk and ran over to Giovanni.

" Mr. Giovanni what happened?" she asked.

" That damn horse hit me, all I did was stick my hand up its butt to give it a check up," Giovanni yelled. He then looked up and saw Nurse Joy with her hands on her hips.

" Your uniform please," she said extending her hand.

Giovanni sat with his head in his hands. He was sitting in Delia's home again and was thinking.

" Who knew real jobs were so hard," he said. He then looked at a note left on the fridge and picked it up.

" Dear Giovanni me and Mr.Mime have gone to Viridian City for some shopping, we're be back to cook dinner,

sincerely, Delia", the note read.

Giovanni sat for a second and then got a excellent idea. " I'll cook Delia a perfect dinner before she gets back, thats an easy job," Giovanni said. Persian yawned and placed its head down to take a nap.

" Watch me, I'll make Delia a dinner she'll never forget," Giovanni said placing an apron on. He then decided what to cook and grabbed the ingredients.

" At least my mom taught me something useful," Giovanni laughed.

Outside the house three people ran from bushes to bushes keeping out of people's sight. " Jessie are you sure this is where the boss is?" asked a purple haired man.

" Of course James, this is the only place people said they saw a man in a orange suit come to," Jessie answered.

" Can I ask why were looking for him anyways he's not our boss anymore?" asked Meowth.

" We're looking for him cause ever since Butch and Cassidy took over we've been treated like dirt," Jessie said.

" But didn't the boss treat us like dirt too?" James said.

" Yes he did but not as bad as Butch and Cassidy, thats why we need him back, this looks like the house," Jessie said pointing to Delia's house.

The three made their way around the house and went to the kitchen window. They peered inside and stood wide eyed at what they saw. Inside Giovanni ran around the kitchen in a apron preparing food.

Giovanni walked past the kitchen window and soon stopped. He then looked back and saw the faces of his three most worthless Team Rocket members in it. Giovanni walked over to the window and opened it.

" What the hell are you three doing here?" Giovanni asked.

" We are here to get you back boss," James said. Giovanni narrowed his eyes and looked at James.

" Put your hands here," Giovanni said pointing to the window seal.

" Why sir?" James asked.

" Just do it," Giovanni yelled. James nodded and placed his hands on the seal. Giovanni smiled and than slammed the window down onto his hands. James jumped back in pain and Giovanni opened the window back up.

" Theres my answer to your question, now get out of here before you make me come out there," Giovanni said.

" But sir we need you back with Team Rocket, Butch and Cassidy are treating us like dirt," Jessie said pleading with Giovanni.

" Not my problem, you three fix it yourself," Giovanni replied. He then slammed the window shut and dropped the blinds.

" Now back to my cooking," Giovanni said.

Delia walked up the steps of her house carrying several bags as did Mr. Mime. She unlocked the door and walked in. She walked past the dinning room and then back tracked and dropped her bags at what she saw.

Giovanni sat at the head of the table smiling. In front of him was plates of elegant food and several candles that were lit.

" How did you do this?" Delia asked.

" My mom taught me when I was young," Giovanni said rising from his seat. He then walked to the other end of the table and pulled a chair out.

" Take a seat and have some dinner," Giovanni said. Delia smiled and walked over and took Giovanni's invitation.

" Still the same charming man from the past," Delia smiled.

" Still the sweet, nice girl," Giovanni replied. Delia let a little blush appear on her face and Giovanni smiled. He then made his way back to his end and the two began eating their dinner.

Two hours later the two sat in the living room sitting on the couch, sipping red wine, and listening to classical music.

" Thanks for the meal it was good, so how did you job go?" Delia asked.

" Lets just say I'm staying away from Ponyta's from now on," Giovanni laughed as did Delia. Just then a slow song came on and Giovanni smiled. He sat up and placed his wine glass down. He then offered a hand to Delia.

" May I have one dance?" Giovanni asked.

" Okay, only one though," Delia said. She took his hand and he pulled her up. He then placed his hands on her hip's and she placed her hands around his neck.

" This reminds me of us back when you were with Team Rocket," Giovanni said.

" Can we please forget the past for tonight?" Delia asked.

" Your right the past is over, beside I'd rather be here right now," Giovanni said. Delia blushed again and Giovanni placed a hand under her chin.

" What happened to us back then?" Giovanni asked. Delia felt herself getting closer to Giovanni and she felt her heart beat go up. She then shook her head and back away from him.

" We took different paths," she answered and walked out of the room. Giovanni sighed and stopped the music. He then chugged his wine down and sighed again. He then heard the doorbell ring and her raised and eyebrow.

" Why would someone be here at night?" Giovanni asked. He walked to the front door and opened it.

He then stopped when he found Ash and his two friends outside. " Hi mom," Ash said smiling. He then stopped smiling when he saw it was Giovanni at the door and not his mom.

Everyone stopped and froze in their spots.

**End Chapter Two**

**Next Chapter 3- My Roommate is My Enemy.**

**Please Review**


	3. I Still Love Him?

**Chapter Three**

**I Still Love Him?**

Giovanni stood still as he looked at the three kids outside the house. They seemed vaguely familar to him especially the front one with the Pikachu, but a lass he had no idea who they were. " May I help you three kids?" Giovanni asked them. Ash growled and jumped back as his Pikachu leaped from his shoulder to the ground.

" So Team Rocket has sent their leader to defeat me finally," Ash said glaring at the once head of Team Rocket. Giovanni raised and eyebrow and smirked as he walked down the steps and stood beneath the dim lit street lamp.

" Team Rocket is nothing but a far away memory to me now kid, I'm not one of them anymore," Giovanni said. Ash glared at him as his two friends Brock and Misty looked at eachother.

" Yeah right, nice try but I'm not going to believe you that easily, Pikachu," Ash said to his companion. Pikachu nodded and got ready as Giovanni sighed.

" Listen boy, I don't know who you are but you have interuptted my dinner date so I'll humor you with a battle," Giovanni said as his Persian came out and sat next to him yawning. He reached for a pokeball under is coat and tossed it. " Go, Nidoking," Giovanni said as his large pink horned pokemon came out. He glared at Ash as the two squared off.

" Pikachu quick attack," Ash said. The yellow rodent took off with great speed towards Nidoking as Giovanni smiled.

" Nidoking earthquake," he yelled. Nidoking slammed his fist into the ground causing a ripple to go and hit Pikachu into the air. " Now use strength," Giovanni ordered. His Nidoking picked up a large rock and roared as it tossed it into the air hitting Pikachu and making him hit the ground with a thud. Giovanni chuckled as the Pikachu got slowly back up.

" You have trained your pokemon poorly kid," Giovanni said smirking. Ash grolwed and ordered Pikachu to use thunder. Giovanni smiled and told his Nidoking to use protect. As the thunder bolt came towards Nidoking a barrier appeared to block the attack.

" Now its over, Nidoking Horn Drill attack," Giovanni ordered. Nidoking slammed his fist together and charged as his horn pointed down at Pikachu.

" Pikachu Lightning Bolt," Ash said. Pikachu charged towards Nidoking as he began to glow yellow with sparks. Just before they got to eachother there was a loud yell of " STOP,". Nidoking and Pikachu both stopped infront of eachother as Giovanni, Ash, Brock, and Misty looked up to see Delia standing in the doorway of the house.

" Both of you stop now," she said. Giovanni grunted and sighed as he made his Nidoking return to his pokeball. Delia smiled and then ran off the porch and hugged Ash.

" Its good to see you son," she said kissing him. Ash was confused, wondering to be happy on seeing his mom or mad on seeing Giovanni. Giovanni looked back with a suprised look, she had a son.

" Mom can I talk to you about something?" Ash asked.

" Honey its okay, all of you come inside and I'll explain everything to you," Delia said leading Ash into the house with Brock and Misty behind them and Giovanni coming in last, slamming the door behind him.

-

" So your saying the once powerful, leader of Team Rocket, was thrown out and came here for help, and you helped him mom," Ash said after hearing his mom explain why Giovanni was now a resident in their house.

" Well I knew him in the past dear and I just can't let him stay out in the cold with no where to sleep," Delia said smiling. Ash sighed and leaned back next to his Piakchu.

" Hey don't blame me for all this, blame my idiot workers who threw me out," Giovanni said as he leaned against the wall. Ash growled and glared up at the once evil man.

" Don't worry Ash, Giovanni is not an evil mad man anymore, he's been nice since he's arrived," Delia said trying to reasure with her son. Ash looked at his mom and than Giovanni who gave a small smile. He sighed and placed his head in his hands, " I can't believe this," he said. Delia sighed and patted her son's back as Giovanni rolled his eyes. ' This kid needs to grow up,' he thought.

" Giovanni I guess you can move in here on the couch and let Ash and his friends have the room," Delia said. Giovanni nodded and left with his Persian to retrieve his stuff.

" Wait, he's been sleeping in my room too," Ash asked looking up at his mom who gave him a nod and smile making him groan again. Giovanni returned with his Persian and also his bag of clothes and pokeballs.

" There you can have that sad excuse for a bed back," Giovanni said rubbing his back. Ash growled and glared at him as Delia smiled and hugged her son.

" Go and get some sleep honey, your probably tired from your journey, you and your friends rest up," she said smiling. Ash nodded and got up with Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder. He walked to his room with Misty and Brock, walking past and glancing up at Giovanni before walking out of sight. Delia sighed and stood up gathering the wine glasses and walking up to Giovanni.

" You should get some sleep too, thanks for tonight," she said smiling. She than leaned up and gave Giovanni a small peck on the cheek and left for the kitchen. Giovanni smiled as he laid out a blanket on the couch and than rested on it.

" Well Persian it seems this new life isn't so bad after all," Giovanni said scratching the cat's head as it meowed. He than rolled over covering himself to fallasleep as Persian leaped onto the couch next to him and rested its head on it's paws. Delia walked out of the kitchen and smiled as she watched the man and pokemon fall into a deep sleep. She turned the lights off and walked down to her room for the night.

-

Delia awoke slowly from her sleep to the smell of breakfast. She yawned and rubbed her eyes walking down the hall and into the kitchen to see Giovanni already dressed and awake cooking bacon, eggs, pancakes, and toast with orange juice. Giovanni turned placing plates on the table and smiled at Delia. " Morning sleeply, sit down and have some breakfast before your son and his friends come to devour it," he said. Delia smiled and giggled a little at his remark as she sat infront of a plate of food.

Giovanni sat across from her with a mug of coffee and the morning newspaper. " Ummm Giovanni..." Delia said softly. Giovanni looked up at her as she placed her fork down and looked at him.

" Would you be so kind as to escort me to the next town today, I have to pick some thing up at the store," Delia asked. Giovanni smiled and nodded as he got up placing his mug in the sink.

" I'd be glad too, lets get going before the others wake, go get dressed while I write them a note,". Delia smiled and headed off to her room as Giovanni wrote Ash and the others a note telling them they were heading to the next town a few miles away. He than walked outside with Persian to wait on Delia who soon came out wearing a sun hat with her usual blue dress and pink shirt.

" We should get going it takes awhile to walk to and back from this town," Delia said. Giovanni smiled and placed his arm out to her making her blush a bit and giggle.

" Thank you kind sir," she said placing her arm through his. Giovanni smiled and began guiding her down the road as Persian meowed and followed behind them. The small group walked for atleast an hour until they arrived at their location in the large city.

" I'll be back in a bit just got to pick up some things for the house," Delia said waving to Giovanni as she ran off. Giovanni sighed and explored the city with Persian looking at various shops until he stopped at one window. Inside was a silver necklace with a shining red ruby hanging at the end of it. Giovanni looked down at Persian.

" What do you think?" he asked the pokemon. Persian meowed and pawed at the window making Giovanni smile, he than entered the shop and later exited placing the necklace in a small box. " We're running out of money Persian, my account is running low thank to those damn workers of mine," Giovanni said cursing his former Team Rocket grunts. " Well better find Delia now, she is somewhere in here," Giovanni said pocketing the box and looking around the large town.

A short distance away, Delia was exiting a shop with a bag of purchases. " I hope Persian likes this new cat pokemon food they came out with," she said smiling. She just need to find Giovanni now but before she could even start looking a dirty hand shot from an alley covering her mouth and pulling her into the darkness. " Dont' move," a rough man said and than Delia felt a knife at her thoart. Delia felt the cold steel and began to get scared dropping her bag of stuff. She than bit the man's hand and let out a scream.

" You bitch," the man yelled hitting her in the head and knocking her down. He than quickly grabbed her and ran down the alley out of sight.

Giovanni suddenly heard a scream and turned in its direction which wasn't far. He and Persian took off running and came to an alley where a bag full of stuff was thrown down and also a small purse which Giovanni recognized as Delia's. " Where is she?" he questioned looking around. Persian sniffed the stuff and than took off down the alley. Giovanni looked up and ran after his pokemon. " Thats it Persian follow the scent," he yelled as he ran around the corner behind the cat.

Delia groaned as her vision started to come back but was a bit blurry. She than remembered the man and sat up quickly only to be shoved down roughly by the man. " I was going to make this quick but since you want to fight I'll make it nice and slow," the guy said laughing. Delia looked down to see the man wrestling with his belt and pants which made her get scared as she tried to get away but found it impossible to break the man's grip. She than felt the man lifting her dress up and kicked and screamed but nothing worked.

" Stay still my dear you don't want it to hurt do you," the man said laughing. He was about to crawl ontop of Delia but suddenly a fist connected with the guy's chin knocking him backwards. Delia was on the verge of crying but when she heard the man hit the ground she opened her eyes to see Giovanni standing infront of her. ' He...saved me,' she thought.

" You bastard," the man yelled getting up and taking his knife out. He charged at Giovanni who stood stil as Persian leaped out biting the man hard on the hand. The man yelled and dropped the knife and stumbled back just as Giovanni charge him, hitting him full force with his ring hand and knocking him back against a wall, out cold.

" Don't mess with the Boss," Giovanni said burshing his suit off. He than turned to Delia who quickly jumped into his arms and buried her head in his chest crying.

" Giovanni, thank you so much for saving me, he was going to...," Delia said crying. Giovanni looked down at her and than wrapped his arms around her to make her feel safe.

" Its alright I"am here now," he said stroking her hair and trying to calm her down. Delia wiped her tears away and looked up at him and than stood on her toes and gave him a small but lasting kiss on the lips. Giovanni looked at her and than hugged her again making, he would make sure he protected her to make sure nothing like this ever happened again.

The two soon parted as Persian walked over meowing. " Well you should really thank Persian here, he is the one who followed your scent and helped find you," Giovanni said. Delia looked at Persian and smiled leaning down and giving him a small kiss on the head.

" Thank you Persian," she said smiling which made Persian turn a small red which made Giovanni and Delia laugh.

" We should get going before this guy wakes but before that..." Giovanni said smiling.

-

At the local police station an Officer Jenny was leaving when she walked out and found the would be rapist outside and tied up and knocked out. Officer Jenny than looked over at a wanted poster which had the man's photo on it. She scratched her head wondering how a wanted man like this guy got knocked out and captured, but just shrugged it off and drug the man into the police station.

Far from the town, Giovanni, Delia, and Persian had begun their trip back to the house. As they walked Delia looked up Giovanni and back to how he saved her that day and soon she realized. She still loved him!

**End Chapter**

**Please Review **


End file.
